Tailman and Invisible Girl Internship
by FlimFlam3
Summary: We all follow Deku under Grand Torino, but how about some of the others? Here's the adventures of Tailman and Invisible Girl dealing with the evils of... red tape? One-shot


**1 - The author does not owns Boku no Hero, it's characters or situations.**

 **2 - Tale for entertainment purposes only**

 **3 - Please, enjoy**

* * *

The office was not what Hagakure Toru expected. No receptionist, not lots of heroes in elaborated costumes. Just an older man in a suit behind a desk. The furniture around was new. The kind you buy in popular store or even supermarkets, but new. She tried to show her concerns in a discreet expression to Ojiro Mashirao at her side, but, for some reason, Tailman didn't seem to react to Invisible Girl's face. Finally, the man raised his eyes from the student's curriculums.

"I made a request for miss Toru, but not you…" he raised his glasses a bit "Ojiro Mashirao. I am not sure your quirk will be very useful here."

"I asked for him to come, sir" Asked is the wrong word. She pleaded, bribed, made puppy eyes – these didn't worked – and finally he decided to follow his fellow student. He was too shy to try some of the more famous agencies, anyway.

"Very well, I think at least one lesson I can teach both. My name is Hiro Katayama, known in my good years as Veritas" he walked slowly from behind the desk to an armchair closer to the sofa the two students were in. After sitting, he raised a leg of his trousers, showing a prosthesis.

"And **this** is what happens when a hero got distracted for even some seconds." After a pause "Now, are you ready for the second lesson?"

"I…" Ojiro started to talk, but Toru cut him:

"Another reason you need a martial expert in the team."

"Not likely in my agency, but whatever. What was you about to say, young Mashirao?"

"Sorry to ask, mr. Katayama, but your prosthesis seems very… simple."

"Indeed, with all genius developing mechanical marvels around, I should wear something even better than the original. But there's lots of quirkies around that mess with electronics. I prefer to avoid those risks."

With some difficulty, he stood up.

"But since you're both here, let's try some field test. I believe you have a suit and tie, young Mashirao?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wear it. We're going to a fancy company."

"Oh, should I wear my tailleur, too, sir?"

"Actually, young lady…"

* * *

Half an hour later, the two students were inside Verita's car, Toru in the back seat, with Ojiro a bit worried about her. She was covering herself with a blanket, and the tailed kid imagined she must be blushing due to their employer request: be without clothes. But he managed to pay attention to some of the veteran words.

"Industrial espionage?"

"Sure, youngsters. With all the costumed heroes and villains, people forget almost everybody has quirkies. And some of these make very easy – and profitable – to steal and scam from companies. I identify those corporate criminals, deliver them to the authorities, the company pays me. Safe and easy, beats chasing bloodthirsty villains."

"It seems a very… smart way to make a living, sir."

"The word you kids are looking for is 'boring', right?" Chuckled Katayama "You are working for me, you can be honest."

Invisible Girl finally giggled and spoke.

"In that case, I like your straightforwardness, mr. Katayama. Yes, boring."

"I will spend the next hours going through papers and computer files. My quirk allows me to sense what the person was feeling when writing those, sometimes a thing or other of what they were thinking. This helps a lot to find the guilty ones. You, young lady, will search the offices I ask you to. And, kid, you will be my secretary. Take notes, use your body language to intimidate the culprit if needed. It never is, but…"

Ojiro gave a sad look to where he thought Invisible Girl's face was. Katayama smiled and finished:

"So, boring indeed. But pays the bills very well."

* * *

Entering the building was a chore. Invisible Girl piggybacked Tailman, so the turnstile only registered him and mr. Katayama. After that, she took the stairs, to avoid possible weight sensors or infrared cameras in the lift.

The building was very high-end, with the finest decoration and security, but the floor that finance company occupied was an exception. Very simple furniture, no art on the walls, no nothing. Just people working, focused, eyes glued on computer screens where rows and rows of numbers rushed by. The whole company but the waiting room to the CEO office. The secretary sat on the comfiest chair, her desk displayed a very expensive-looking potted flower, even her clothes seemed to cost double of what the other employees wear. Ojiro and Katayama sat on the designer sofa and waited a bit. A light touch on the student arm showed his invisible friend was there, at his side. He smiled.

Soon, the door opened and a occidental man came to greet them.

"Mr. Katayama? I am Bernie Warwick."

As the duo entered the office, Ojiro was a bit disappointed. Everything returned to the very basic, like an office put together from things found on thrift shops. And his frustration grew as he noticed he could not understand one ever three words the men used. Corporate and accounting lingo, jargon phrases, things not explained.

Katayama was directed to another room, with access to a computer, boxes of documents and – most important – a generous sized coffee thermos, and left alone with Ojiro. After 45 minutes of scanning and a couple of prints of what could very well be greek written in braille to Ojiro understanding, came the first order. And that was the routine for the next three-something hours.

* * *

Ojiro was washing his face, trying to stay awake, listening to a nearby giggle.

"I can't wait to report that my internship required me to stand naked in the men's bathroom."

"That joke wasn't funny the first three times, Hagakure."

"Cheer up, Ojiro. I found the papers Katayama asked for. They are hidden behind the corridor fire extinguisher, couldn't have they floating all the way to this bathroom, right? So, how are things in your side?"

"Watching mr. Katayama look at a computer, read documents, occasionally closing his eyes amd mumbling heavens-know-what for hours. You?"

"Wondering how much time one can spend doing her nails" she pointed in the direction of the secretary table. "That's all she does, other people come to her, bringing and taking away papers and such."

The students exchanged a few more words, Ojiro got the papers and was returning to his employer room, just to hear:

"Is everything all right, lad? It's the fourth time you went to the bathroom."

The secretary was looking at him, in a way it demanded an answer. Was she that beautiful the first time he saw her?

"Yeah, well, my… b-bladder,… ahn, my tail… uh… presses my bladder."

"How unfortunate. Tell me more."

* * *

"Finally." Katayama said "And I thought having you would save me time. So, where are the papers?"

"Invisible Girl is still looking for them."

"Is she? Hope that Nato guy didn't destroy them, because…"

A scream interrupted both. Not any shout, but one from a young woman.

"Toru!" both shouted.

They rushed to the noise origin, a room where a middle-aged man tries to jump through the window, his arm and part of his jacket seem to be locked oddly mid-air. Ojiro understood and rushed to help his partner, grabbed the man and throwed him on the floor.

"It's over, Nato." said Katayama "I don't get your whole scheme yet, but…"

"It's not him! Follow me."

"What?" Ojiro saw something pushing her way through the sea of curious employees, and tried to go after what he could not see. "How I am supposed to follow you?" He quickly entered every room, moving his arms and tail around, trying to find his fellow student.

* * *

Meanwhile, the CEO and the secretary were about to enter the lift.

"Yes, the right thing to do. Caribbean, here we came."

"I am so happy you decided, my love. We'll be very happy" said her.

Then, she was threw in the ground by something she could not see.

"You. You did it. Your quirk is to control men, right? Right?"

The secretary could feel the weight and hear someone pinning her down, just a girl, but she was too scared to react.

"Warwick, honey, help me!"

The CEO looked at his employee wrestling the empty space and could not decide what to do.

Finally, Ojiro reached the lift area, and rushed help Toru

"Hey, cute kid, help me!" said the secretary

"Ojiro, don't listen…" but Tailman was already pulling her away from the secretary, and helping the woman to her feet.

"Thanks, ki" She could not finish the phrase, caught on Ojiro's rear naked choke. She was unconscious in less than two seconds.

"No, I will not help you."

* * *

The police soon was taking the secretary under custody, as the trio of heroes debriefed the executives and authorities.

"She almost convinced me to sell my company and ran away?" asked the CEO.

"Precisely. For months, maybe years, she was controlling the male staff, making then serve her" Said Katayama "Mr. Nato was the worse. He was stealing money from the company – and from his family – to feed a secret account of hers. When she noticed the scheme was about to become public, she decided to get rid of the evidence, ordering Nato to jump."

"I was around, waiting for orders" finished Invisible Girl "and noticed she didn't do much of work around here. And the worst was when I saw Ojiro giving her the evidence I found. I rushed to mr. Nato Office to try and discover more about that woman, just to find him by the window."

They all saw her being pushed into a police wagon. She looked at Ojiro with furious anger. There's just one thing that makes her quirk to fail. She spat in his direction. Another reason for her to hate man.

"I think you just gained yourselves a top rating in your internship, kids. In fact, I am officially inviting you to work with me. How about…"

He then noticed Ojiro was sitting on a low wall, his hand positioned as holding another one, and a small blush on his face. The veteran smiled and walked away, slowly. There are other things outside work.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
